Kuragari Appuru
~ * { This is an OC owned by TheTrueKawaiiTitan and EwImTrash. Respect the OCs, and don't edit them except when adding articles after reading their infobox. OCs are people too! Thanks! } * ~ Backstory Kugari had no family for most of her life. She went from parent to parent, but they all took her back. She was inspired by movies like "Matilda" and "Annie." Kugari believed she would find someone. Parents to adopt her. She was in the state of mind until she was 13. None of the parents would adopt a 13 year old. Once Kuagri realized that, she ran away from the orphanage. She wasn't alone for long. Two parents originally heading for the orphanage found her hours later, and took her home. She stays with them to this day. Questions * When is your birthday? ** Not sure of my real one, but my current parents said October * Tell us about your family composition. ''' ** I have my parents, and that's about it.. * '''What's your occupation ** I'm a student at Akedemi * Your favourite food? ** Chicken. * Favourite animal? ** Is demon an animal? * Favourite subject? ** Is Occult a subject? * Dislike subject? ** Any class I have without Oka, Chojo or Shin. * Is there a boy you've been thinking about? ** Shin Higaku. *Sigh* When will he notice me. * Do you enjoy school? ** When I get to go to the Occult Club is when I enjoy school the most. * Are you in any school clubs? ** Occult Club. * What's your motto? ** I don't like mottoes, but I say "Is a demon an animal," a lot. * Your special skill? ** I don't really have any... * Tell us about your treasure? ** Shin is treasure. * Describe yourself in a single word? ** Depressing. * Your forte? ** I don't know, or care. * Your shortcomings? ** *Shrug* A lot of these questions I don't or can't answer.. * Places in your memories? ** The orphanage I used to live in. * What is your favourite drink? ** I like grape soda. * How good can you swim? ** Terribly. * Your hobby or obsession? ** Attempting to summon a demon so I can communicate with them. * Disliked food? ** Ratatouille . * Anything you want most currently? ** Shin to notice me. * Afraid of heights? ** No. * Dislike thunder? ** No. * Rainy or sunny? ''' ** Rainy. * '''Do you use pencil or mechanical pencil in school? ** I don't know. Does it matter? * What do you eat for breakfast? ' ** Food. * '''Do you believe in ghosts? ' ** Maybe. * 'Can you play any musical instruments? ' ** Ew..no... * '''Are you the outdoor or indoor type? ** Indoor. * Ever in quarrel with your sisters? ''' ** I don't have any sisters... * '''Do you have a cellphone? ' ** Yeah. * How long is your commute to school? ' ** Long enough. * '''Do you have more friends than most? ' ** No. Kokona has more. * 'Your favourite sports? ' ** I don't like sports. * 'How good can you cook? ' ** No, not really. * 'Favourite colours? ' ** The deep purple that is my hair color. * '''Anything you can never forgive? ** I can't think of anything off the top of my head besides leaving me. * How tall are you? ' ** What's it to you? * '''Shoe size? ' ** .... * 'Your dreams? ' ** Scary for most people. * '''Do you have any marriage desires? ** Yeah. * Do you dislike hot drinks? ' ** No. * '''Do you like bitter coffee? ' ** No, * '''Bed time? ** Once the sky is darker than my hair. * Wake up time? ** When ever I feel like it.. * When you sleep, are you a bed person or futon person? ' ** I don't know...I'm asleep for crying out loud. * Are you confident in your ability to concentrate? ' ** Yes. * '''Do you have any tips on losing weight? ' ** Why are you asking me?! What the hell!! * 'Between warm soda and chilled soda, which do you like? ' ** How do I feel at the time I'm choosing my soda? * 'Tell us which arm is your dominant arm. ' ** Right. * 'Tell us about something lucky that's happened lately. ' ** Shin smiled at me~! *Sigh* * 'Tell us about something unlucky that's happened lately. ' ** SHIN SMILED AT OKA! HOW DARE HE! But I have to forgive him~ * 'What's the name of your school anthem? ' ** Does Akedemi have one? * '''What's your favourite flower? ** Blackbells. * What's your favourite saying? ' ** "Jfda" I created it. Don't ask what it means, kay? * '''What's your favourite four kanji phrase? ' ** wat. * 'What comes to mind when you think about spring? ' ** Eh....flowers? Sunshine! Ugh. Happiness? All the things I fucking hate. * 'And summer? ' ** Beach? More fucking sunshine? * 'What about fall? ' ** My favorite holiday. Halloween. * 'And then the winter? ' ** The dreadful snow. * 'If you had a time machine, where would you go? ' ** Before my parents put me into the orphanage. My reals ones. * 'Do you like reading manga or short stories more? ' ** Manga. Life Note is my favorite. * '''What's your allowance? ** I don't get one. * Tell us something a lot of people say about you. ' ** That I'm creepy, * '''What are your hobbies? ' ** I don't have any. And if I did, I would not tell some anonymous question asker! * 'Tell us your weight. ' ** N-NO! WHY WOULD YOU EVEN ASK THAT?! (Shin-pai might be watching..) * 'What are you capable of? ' ** Knocking the fuck out of you. * '''What do you wear when you go to bed? ** WHAT?! YOU LEWD LITTLE PERV! DON'T EVER ASK A LADY THAT! YOU DISGUSTING LITTLE----UGH! * Has anyone ever asked you out? ** Not yet. * If I told you the world would end tomorrow, what would you do? ''' ** Do the worst things I can possibly do so I can become a demon when I die. * '''Tell us about your daily routine. ** I don't really have one. My day is random. * What is something you always carry with you? ** A necklace Shin got me for my birthday..I mean I don't wear it. The chain broke a while ago. I just carry around the charm. * Western food? Japanese food? ** I live in Japan, boke. * How do you commute to school? ** I drive. * What's the last thing you do before going to bed at night? ' ** Think about my Shin-pai. * '''What's the first thing you do when you wake up in the morning? ' ** I don't know! I eat? * '''Where are you living right now? ** With my parents. * What kind of place is it? ' ** A house. * '''What's the most interesting thing that's happened to you so far? ' ** I don't know. * '''What's the saddest thing that's happened to you? ** My parent leaving me. * 'Do you like roller coasters? ' ** I guess.. Category:TheTrueKawaiiTitan's OCs Category:Coward (Persona) Category:Class 1-2 Category:Occult (Club) Category:OCs Category:Normal OCs Category:Females Category:Shared OCs Category:EwImTrash's OCs